


Plan B

by Craftybadger1234



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Attempt at Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: Everyone thinks forty-five year old Draco should date twenty-year old Albus. Especially when Albus's alternative is Zacharias Smith.





	Plan B

Harry slammed his paperwork down hard enough to send Draco’s quills tumbling off the desk. 

“No, really, just put those anywhere,” Draco said dryly. 

Harry gave a sheepish shrug and righted the quills with a flick of his wand. “Sorry,” he muttered. “It's not you. I just got a note from Albus saying he’ll be out late tonight with his _boyfriend_.” Harry collapsed in the chair in front of Draco’s desk. 

Draco stiffened at the last snarled word. “I thought you were fine with Albus being gay.”

“I am,” Harry said. He sighed and ruffled his hair. “It's his fucking boyfriend I hate. I mean, sure, he's always liked older men. But Zacharias Smith? That has to be an all time low.”

Draco spluttered, “He's dating one of our classmates?”

“I know, right?” Harry suddenly groaned. “Christmas is next month and I refuse to share holidays with that prat! What am I going to do?”

Draco fiddled with the parchments in front of him, wishing the glaring Auror would kindly take his problems out of Internal Affairs immediately. News of Albus was just making him queasy. And hard. Fuck.

And now Harry was looking at him with that dumb look on his face. Draco didn't even know what Harry was going to say and already he was shaking his head to refuse. 

“ _You_ should date Albus!” Potter said with his lopsided grin, eyes flashing with the manic glee his ‘good ideas’ always brought him.

Draco’s stomach dropped. “Out of the question. There is no - “

“Yes, it's perfect! He likes older men and you’re an old gay man.”

“Flattery will get you no - “

“And I know he's your type!“

“He is not!”

“Please. My son is the twinkiest twink to ever twink. Don't tell me you haven't noticed. I know you like that sort of thing.”

Draco did his best to smother his laugh. He shifted in his seat as his cock throbbed against his zip. He was _not_ going to think of that slender body pressed against his again.

Harry quirked an eyebrow at him. “Didn't I use the term right?”

“I got your meaning.” Draco circled his desk and pulled Harry up by the arm. “Why don't we call that Plan B and you keep thinking on it, yes? In your own office. I have real work to do.”

Harry stuck his foot in the door before Draco could close it. “Come to dinner, at least? Friday? With Scorpius.”

“Oh yes, and then my son and my boy toy can gab about my spanking techniques. Sounds lovely.”

“I'm not sure Albus is into - “

“Goodbye, Potter!” With a hard shove, Draco freed his door and slammed it. He rested his head against the wood with a sigh. A beat later he heard Harry leave. Fucking Harry and his ridiculous ideas. Draco palmed his cock through his robes and trousers, determined not to wank at work.

Too late, he thought with a groan, as his robes fell to the floor. If Harry was on board, he was thoroughly fucked. 

\--------

There was nothing so wonderful as coming home after a long day at work. Usually his job was manageable, but some days made Draco want to tear his hair out. Why couldn’t they just do what he said, no questions asked? And Harry coming by his office only set him off balance. He didn’t want to think about that night when someone did exactly what he said. 

With a shake of his head to dispel the memory, Draco dumped his work robes and briefcase by the floo, and kicked his shoes off in the general direction of the shoe stand. He found Scorpius at the kitchen table eating a bowl of ice cream as he read one of his large books from his Magical Law classes.

“Please tell me you at least had dinner first.”

“Does a chocolate frog and the last slice of apple pie count as dinner?” Scorpius asked without looking up.

“Scorpius! I was saving that pie!”

“Relax, Rosie sent that fudge you like.”

Still grumbling, Draco took a beer from the fridge and joined his son at the table, with the tin of fudge. “How were classes today?”

“Ugh, terrible. Goblins have the most ridiculous rules about the dumbest things. It’s going to take years to get it all straight. I don’t know who decides to specialize in Goblin Affairs.” He shoved his books away and focused on his bowl of ice cream. “Oh, and Harry invited us to dinner on Friday.”

“I’m not going to dinner with the Potters on Friday,” Draco scowled. Stupid Harry, sneaking in through Scorpius. He would not be manipulated like this! He stuffed his mouth full of fudge before he started ranting.

“Don’t be silly, of course you are. Harry said he’s making your favorite Shepherd’s Pie. And Al is making a chocolate cake. Said he’d get the chocolate covered blueberries you love, too.”

Draco nearly choked on his fudge. He sipped his beer to help wash it down before whining, “I don’t like Shepherd’s Pie. And I don’t want to see Potter. He’s scheming for something.”

“You have to admit, his scheming _is_ rather entertaining to watch. Is it to get rid of Smith? Because I’m behind that one hundred percent. I’m not sure what Al sees in him.” Scorpius scooped the last of his ice cream out of the bowl.

“That’s what I said! Why isn’t he dating someone his own age?”

Scorpius shook his head, his brows drawn down in concern. “Al’s never done well with the boys our age. He’s almost… “ Scorpius trailed off as he went to the sink to wash his bowl out. Draco struggled to contain the urge to shake an answer out of him. “Sometimes it seems like Al could float away on a breeze, you know? A steady, older man helps keep him grounded. Keeps him contained. He likes that.”

“Surely there’s a steady, _young_ man in the world somewhere,” Draco said through a dry throat. He began poking around the fridge for something to eat, to cover his unease.

“Yeah but Al’s too impulsive to take the time to find him.” Scorpius scowled, “And now he’s with _Zach_. You missed your window, Dad.”

Draco slammed the fridge shut. “What.”

“Nothing, just that you’re exactly the kind of person that could keep Al in line, and hold his interest long enough for him to settle down a bit.”

A flash of heat coursed through Draco with the memory of soft hair running through his fingers as a deliciously hot mouth sucked him off. He pulled out a container of leftovers, taking a breath to calm his racing heart. “You want me to date your best friend? I am, quite literally, old enough to be his father.”

Scorpius laughed, “I noticed. Yeah, maybe it’s weird…” He snagged Draco’s beer and took a long draw. He sighed, “It’s just, I worry about Al sometimes. And if he was with you, I wouldn’t have to worry anymore.”

“This is ridiculous. I don’t even know why we’re talking about it.”

“Yeah, we’ll just all get used to the idea of Zacharias Smith being around more often. I can only hope Al breaks it off before Christmas. I’m not sure how many holidays I can share with that git.”

Scorpius gathered his books and headed off to his room, leaving Draco to drown in indecision and desire.

\--------

“Scorpius!” Draco called out on Friday evening. “Are you ready to go yet?”

His son came into the sitting room wearing clothes clearly meant for a night out with his friends. Most telling was his t-shirt, plain black with no-nonsense, white block letters spelling _TAKEN_ across his chest. It was a gift from Rosie after one too many hands found their way inside her boyfriend’s shirt.

“What’s this?” Draco asked.

“Al and I are going out tonight with Rosie.”

Draco scowled, “I thought we had dinner at the Potters’.”

“We did, but then Al said he wanted to go out. You’ll still have fun with Harry and Gin, though.”

“I don’t want to go by myself.” He also didn’t want to see Al in his club clothes. More importantly, he didn’t want anyone to see him see Al in his club clothes. Maybe he should abandon the Potters and go out tonight too. But he hadn’t managed to find the time, or desire, since that night...

“Oh, quit whining. You’ll have more fun than you would moping about here.” Scorpius held out the pot of floo powder. “You go first.”

Draco rolled his eyes at his rightfully mistrustful son, and rolled through the floo into the Potters’ sitting room. Scorpius quickly followed and went up to fetch Al.

“We’re in here!” Harry called from the kitchen. He smiled when Draco came in. “Almost ready. Want a beer?”

“I suppose,” Draco grumbled. Harry rolled his eyes at Draco and handed over a Tennents.

“Ginny, no work at the table,” Harry chided, as Draco sat with her.

“We’re not eating yet,” she said sweetly, blowing him a kiss. She winked at Draco and continued marking up her next article for the _Daily Prophet_.

Scorpius and Al came into the kitchen and Draco felt the trap spring around him. Al’s tight trousers were riding so low, surely they required magic to keep them from falling off his hips entirely. His loose-fitting cropped t-shirt with _‘kaban bait_ across the chest showed off entirely too much skin for Draco’s comfort. His palms began to sweat and his cock began to swell. Damn it, he knew he should have gotten off before he left home.

“No. Absolutely not,” Ginny said when she got a good look at her son.

“What?” Al asked, looking down at his outfit. A stripe of his black hair had been dyed a vibrant yellow and it fell across his eye in a way that begged someone to tuck it gently behind his ear. 

“One sneeze and you’ll be spilling your secrets,” Ginny said as she flicked her wand at Al. His trousers lengthened until the waistband covered his belly button.

“Mum! Stop it! They’re fine.” Al pulled a wand from Merlin-only-knew-where and lowered the waistline, although thankfully not as low as it was before.

Ginny also lengthened the shirt, but Al rolled his eyes and made the shirt so tight it fit like a second skin. “I worked hard to get these abs, the least I can do is show them off.”

Harry sat next to Draco and whispered, “Plan B isn’t looking so bad now, is it?” Draco growled at him and shoved Harry out of his seat. Harry grinned and moved around to sit next to Ginny.

“Besides,” Scorpius added, “You know he’s just going to transfigure it back as soon as we’re gone.” He nudged at Al, “C’mon, I told Rosie we’d meet her there and I don’t want to leave her alone too long.”

Harry pulled a face at Draco, eyes wide. Draco scowled back at him with arms crossed over his chest. Harry gave him a sly smile and said to the boys as they turned to go, “Is _Zach_ joining you?”

A flash of rage burned but Draco smothered it. Al gave an insolent shrug of his shoulder and caught Draco’s eye, “Maybe. He offered to let me stay over for the weekend if I wanted.”

Harry kicked Draco under the table. “For the weekend. Got that?”

“Yes, you twit,” Draco said with a kick back. “I’m right here.”

“Zacharias Smith is a brainless prat,” Ginny groused.

“So you’ve said,” Al said with a forced smile. “Anyone else have an opinion?” He stared hard at Draco. “Anyone? Or should I just go off to the club with Scorpius, then make my way to Zach’s house for the weekend.” He paused, his green eyes piercing Draco’s soul. “No? Fine, we’ll just go then. Won’t even need to pack a bag…” he trailed off with a smirk.

Then he tucked the yellow stripe of hair behind his ear and that was too much for Draco. That single stripe that had at one time been green. A vibrant green, for house pride he’d said. But Draco remembered how it made his eyes seem luminous. 

And now it was yellow. For that fucking Hufflepuff. The thought of Al naked all weekend with Zacharias _fucking_ Smith was too much. Draco’s hand slammed down on the table as he shot to his feet. “You - “

Both boys looked at him expectantly.

Draco sighed, “You should stay here. Have dinner with us.”

Albus crossed his arms over his chest and lifted his chin defiantly, “And?”

“And…” Draco looked down at Harry, who was nodding like a maniac. And at Ginny, seemingly withholding judgement for the moment. “And maybe you’d like to get dinner tomorrow.”

Al and Scorpius held a silent conversation consisting of odd faces and nods. Finally, Al sauntered across the kitchen with a wicked grin to the empty chair next to Draco. 

“Make it breakfast and you’re on.”


End file.
